N-Fans: In Memory of Bey'ro Ba'ad
by Wyrnn
Summary: Based on the comic at CaptainN.net, which is based on the series Captain N: The Game Master. A tale of Team Silver's adventures told through Red Silver's point of view. Read and review please!


In Memory of Bey'ro Ba'ad  
An N-Fans fanfiction  
by Eric Sandberg  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on N-Fans: The Series, a comic by Webster Swenson, featured at  
CaptainN.net. The characters are all based off of real people, and are their property, used  
with their permission. Captain N: The Game Master, and all related characters are copyright DiC  
Entertainment. All trademarks are copyright their respective companies and/or entities.  
  
If you are unfamiliar with N-Fans, I reccommend you go to http://www.captainn.net/e0001.html and  
start reading. You'll find it makes this story easier to understand. This story is told from  
Red Silver's point of view. Newcomers to the series, you'll note that he doesn't appear in  
N-Fans until you reach episode 77.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Begining.  
  
It was all my fault. Maybe if I had been a better leader... and a better listener... maybe then  
things would have worked out for the better. But I was not a good leader, or a good listener.  
  
It all started a few months ago... ironically, when everything started, I had nothing to do with  
it. Webster Swenson had found a way to travel to Videoland, and yes, I do mean THE Videoland,  
from the television show Captain N: The Game Master. But before they could let every fan of the  
show enjoy the sights and sounds of Videoland, they needed a test...  
  
As it turned out, Webster had chosen six N-fans to be the first. The first was himself, of  
course. Three of the others I knew well. Two of them were Lisa Hartlowfer and Neil Coleman, who  
I knew online, and the other was Christopher Blair, who I knew personally. That left only two  
other N-fans, and Webster had chosen his friend Zero as one, and as for the other... they had  
chosen one Mark Moore.  
  
Moore... I had heard about him from Chris. He had opened one of the larger Captain N websites,  
only to lose a lot of respect when he began writing NC-17 material. I can't speak for myself on  
the matter, since that was before my time, however, even I was surprised when I heard he was   
going to be one of the Original Six.  
  
When Chris had learned he was going to Videoland, I could see the way he was trying to conceal  
his true joy on the matter. When the day finally came, I gave Chris my best wishes as he left  
for Webster's. "Oh, and Chris! When Neil and Lisa finally get together... make sure that they  
finally hook up!" Chris only laughed at that.  
  
"I will, Eric. I will."  
  
  
Needless to say, the next six weeks were certainly boring. The only thing I had to look forward  
to was Nan Desu Kan, the anime convention that Chris and I had both made plans to go to. I had  
no idea if Chris would even come, anymore, but I still waited when the time we agreed on came.  
  
"Man, where's Chris?! We only have a day before we leave for the con!" Okay, so I wasn't very  
patient. The next thing I knew, my computer screen began to glow with a bright white light, and  
a loud voice echoes "Welcome to Videoland!" throughout the room. I can't quite explain what  
happened next, but showhow Chris came out of the computer!  
  
"Alright, I'm back from Videoland. Where's my costume..." I think that's when he noticed the way  
my mouth was hanging open. After all, if someone just appeared out of your computer screen, I'm  
sure you'd do the same thing. "What?"   
  
  
Chris had his share of stories for me. "Anyway, we got to Elec Man's chamber, right? And when  
we got there, Zero had taken care of him in one hit!" Videoland had gotten more visitors since  
the Original Six. Mark had gone insane, and our forum mate Disco Duck had taken Zabgoth, Van,  
and Emerald X as his own personal team of Disco Crew. Right before Chris had come home for the  
convention, Webster had called a few others to help deal with these two threats. Lalala, Adam  
Stout, Lady Bass, Dynamo, and Mike J. were the lucky ones.  
  
  
"Well, the con was fun, but I've got to head back. Team Red needs me!" Chris said, walking over  
to the computer.  
  
"In your costume?" I asked. Chris was still wearing his Daryn costume that he had worn at the  
convention. Chris paid me no heed, as that familar flash of light pulled him back to Videoland.  
"I have GOT to figure out how he does that."  
  
  
A few weeks later, I had a night home alone, so I did what any video game fan does at a time like  
this... beat my old records. I pulled out my copy of Crash Team Racing and started trying to get  
Platinum Relics in all those races. Dangit, why is the stupid TV getting covered in static?  
  
What happened next is hard to describe... but I could feel myself moving... yet I wasn't moving  
at all...   
  
I moved from sitting on the floor of my living room to standing on a pad. In front of me, I saw  
a gray Megaman, Bernard from Maniac Mansion, and... Tim Allen? "Welcome to Videoland. All your  
questions will soon be answered", the grey Megaman spoke.  
  
Wait a minute... Videoland?!  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah, its a slow beginning, but it needed to be told. We'll have more action in   
the next chapter. Please Read and Review, thanks! 


End file.
